I Hate Everything about you
by Nora Wall
Summary: Song fic All caused because of three little words they all lost her forever. Those three words were the last thing that InuYasha and Kagome said to each other, those three words killed her.
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: If I must say * glares at lawyers with metal baseball bats * takes deep breathe* I OWN INUYASHA!!!!! OW!!!! OUCH! STOP! * lawyers beat her to a bloody pulp * OK! OK I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!! OR THE SONG 'I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!'  
  
I Hate Everything About You  
  
(a/n: this is a dark fic! IN this story/ song fic InuYasha went over the line with kagome when they had a HUGE fight. I have nothing against InuYasha and Kagome pairing cause I think they are made for each other.anyway.Kagome may be a little OOC. Just remember she is really really mad and if that ain't good enough for u.pretend that she is PMSing too lol! )  
  
How dare he? After everything she does for him? He acts like she doesn't do shit for him. How could he have said that? Is that what he really thinks of her? Hasn't giving up school, her family, her friends, her LIFE go enough for him? She patched his wounds, she accepted him for who he was, she loved him wasn't that good enough for him? She gave him his heart and he threw it right back at her and laughed in her face. Now she found out what he really thought of her. A worthless whore! Someone to push around. She was just the shard detector, she was never his friend.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
They were fight over about Kagome going home to take a test and it was the same as usual.  
  
"I have to go, InuYasha! I have to take a test!" screamed a red faced Kagome.  
  
"YOU'RE ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR JOB! KIKYOU WOULD NEVER RUN AWAY FROM HER JOB!" he stopped and looked at Kagome. He realized what he just said and new that the girl would be hurt by it.  
  
Slowly Kagome turned around to face InuYasha. He stepped back at the look on her face. It was a look of pure hatred. She walked up to him so they were face to face. "YOU KNOW WHAT INUYASHA?!? I'M GLAD I'M NOT KIKYOU! I WOULD RATHER RUNWAY FROM MY JOB THAN BE A FUCKIN' WHOE LIKE HER!" (a/n: see I told you that she would be OOC! Damn my foots asleep!) Before she could turn away he was thrown to the ground. She reached up to touch her cheek only to find blood and a sore spot. She looked at her bloody hand than up to glare at InuYasha. "YOU WORTHLESS WHORE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY OF KIKYOU! I HATE YOU!" before he could say another thing he realized that Kagome pouring down her cheek where he slapped her. His face softened he reached towards her. "Kagome, I'm-" before he could touch her she stood up and started walking backwards towards the well.  
  
"Go. To. Hell. InuYasha." She said managed to get out threw her clenched teeth and then darted towards the well.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still dont missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
Now she was on the other side of the well. Luckily for her no one was home. She ran up to her room. She sat down on her desk chair and put her head on her folded arms. She didn't even bother to clean her wound. After five minutes of crying she looked up and saw a picture of InuYasha she had taken. She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
It just so happened that InuYasha followed Kagome threw the well and just jumped on to the branch by her window. He was about to open the window when he saw her pick up a picture of him.  
  
Kagome looked at the picture in her hand. She picked it up over he head and threw it down hard on the floor. Glass flew everywhere, cutting her legs a bit.  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
  
She brought her arm across the top of her desktop and threw everything off of it. Pictures, books, make up, paper, everything went everywhere. InuYasha froze as he watched Kagome trash her room.  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it She ran over to her bed and flipped the mattress off of it. She cried as  
she ripped pictures off the wall and smashed them against the wall and  
floor.  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
  
She went threw her dresser on the floor as trophies, she had one before she went threw the cursed well, smashed on the floor. Her room was a disaster. Pictures and glass were everywhere. There was blood in some areas from Kagome's hands.  
  
Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know  
  
She turned around to see the only thing that wasn't broken -her mirror. She walked over to it and looked at herself. Her hair was a wreck, her face was bloody and tear stained. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw red and silver. She raised her fist and punched the glass where InuYasha's shocked face was. Glass and Blood few everywhere. InuYasha, with his dog-ears, heard a sickening crack of her knuckles breaking.  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
  
She turned around to face him, blood dripping from her hand. She glared at him. He opened the window slowly to see if she was all right and to say that he was sorry. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed then she blotted out the door, not wanting to see his face.  
  
He chased after her to say he was sorry, sorry for everything he ever did to her. Just so she would take back those three words. He reached down stairs just to see her raven hair fly out the open door. He chased her down the shrine steps. It was thundering and a flash of lighting ran threw the sky.  
  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
  
The lighting blinded her for a second and then it was to late. She turned to see car lights in her eyes. She screamed as the car it her full on. InuYasha watched helplessly as he saw her bloody body flew and hit the back windshield of a parked car on the side of the road.  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
  
Kagome opened her eyes just a bit to see a crying hanyou on the other side of the street. She mouthed three words to him before her eyes closed for the finial time.  
  
That night Mrs. Higurashi lost a daughter, Souta lost a big sister, Her grandpa lost his favorite and only granddaughter, Shippo lost the closest thing her ever had to a mother, Sango lost her best friend, Miroku lost a faithful companion, and InuYasha lost, even though he never told her, his love. All caused because of three little words. Those three words were the last thing that InuYasha and Kagome said to each.  
  
I hate you. 


	2. Continue?

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I feel soooo special!! *hugs all the reviews * Anyway..why did I do this..*gets one of her rare thoughtful looks* ... oh yeah! I wanted to know if you guys wanted another and final chapter to see what happens to the gang after Kagome's death or if you want me to make it into a story cause I already got some ideas *hint hint * so let me know what u think! 


	3. The funeral

Hey everyone! Since it I have on week off, I'm bored shitless, and a few people have asked for it, I decided to continue 'I hate Everything About you'. Are you happy now? Good you better be cause I have taken time out of my busy schedule (sleeping, eating, tv., sleeping, eating, reading fan fiction, sleeping, and eating) to write this chapter. Well here it is....  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars I'd buy myself InuYasha! Oh if I had a million dollars!  
  
I Hate Everything About You  
  
Chapter Two: It continues  
  
(a/n: when they cremated people back then, did they watch? Well, if they didn't they do know...)  
  
He was too shocked to move. He stared as he saw her bloody body fly and hit one of those...metal carts. Glass flew everywhere and all he could do was watch.  
  
That moment kept coming back to him as he stood in front of her grave site. They had agreed that Kagome was to be put to rest in the past. There would also be a grave in her time too, but the coffin would be empty.  
  
He looked up at the sky and thought about the funeral...  
  
They were all were standing around as they cremated Kagome's body. InuYasha watched with tears streaming down his face, Miroku was standing with Sango in his arms. She was sobbing into his robes. Kouga heard about her untimely death. He and his pack came to pay their respects for their 'sister'.  
  
Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
Keade cried while struggling to hold onto Shippo. He didn't want to face the fact that he lost another mother.  
  
"Stop! What are you doing?! She asleep! Stop!! Kagome come back! COME BACK MOMMA!" he wailed as he watched his mother burn.  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture light  
It ends here tonight  
  
Flashes off all the events of their journeys flashed threw InuYasha's mind like a movie.  
  
'My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!' echoed through his mind. Images of when she freed him from the God's Tree came flooding back. Right from the start she never like being called Kikyou or being compared to her. In the end, it was the same thing that killed her. He went to far this time...and now...there was no turning back.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Sango fell to her knees sobbing in her hands. Miroku bent down and held her. Try as he might, his tears fell too. He wanted to be strong for Sango, but grief over took him. He could still hear Shippo calling for Kagome, his mother, saying she was just asleep and that they were hurting her.  
  
'I don't know who is taking this harder? InuYasha, Shippo, or Sango.' He thought as he looked around they large group. His eye landed on Kouga. He never really knew the wolf prince, but he must have really loved Kagome if he and his whole pack came.  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
Kouga looked at his future mates body. Even in death she was still beautiful. He wasn't sure what killed her, but he was sure that InuYasha had something to do with it. She didn't deserve this. After she helped him and his pack defeat the Birds of Paradise and with Naraku he was devoted to her. He wanted nothing more than to have her as his mate and make her happy.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you her  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there InuYasha closed his eyes as he tried to erase the image of Kagome's death. He loved her he really loved her and he didn't tell her. Maybe...maybe if he did...things would be different...maybe they wouldn't be here right now. Maybe...she would be with him right and he could be holding her in his arms.  
  
'No! Kagome, come back!' his mind called out. 'I don't want to be alone any more! I...need you!' he cried out in his mind, hoping that she would wake up and hear him.  
  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black  
  
Sango leaned into Miroku as he held her. 'Why?' was the only thing that went through her mind. She lost all her family once, now she was losing her new one. She was losing her sister. She didn't want to blame InuYasha, but it was his fault. No, she couldn't and wouldn't blame him. Why does everything she gains she loses?  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
They all stood there until the ceremony was complete. The village was quite as they buried her ashes under the God's Tree. It was the place where she freed InuYasha. That tree was the starting point of they're journey...  
  
It was now a week after her death and InuYasha stood in front of her grave marker. The night wind blew, playing with his silver hair. He wanted to say he was sorry, sorry for every time he made her cry, for every time he called her a bitch, when he wouldn't let her go to her time, when he compared her to Kikyou, for hitting her that day, for saying he hated her. He never meant any of it. He was scared that she would leave him forever and all his pushing her made that nightmare come true.  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
The blew and wrapped around him as though it was trying to comfort him. His nose picked up the faint smell of cherry blossoms, Kagome's sent. He shook his head. His mind was playing a cruel trick on him. He felt the wind tighten around his abdomen. Was the wind hugging? The scent was a tiny bit stronger. Then he heard her...  
  
"I'm sorry and I forgive you." The wind whispered softly. The being behind him squeezed him lightly. His eyes opened slightly when he realized 'who' was behind him. He turned around only to see no one there. The wind blew again and on it he heard a very faint laughter and someone saying goodbye. He looked up at the night sky to see millions of diamonds twinkling back at him. Among them all there was one that shone the brightest. He smiled at it.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." He whispered and without another look at her grave he walked away, the wind at his back. 


	4. Ashes to Ashes yes! i finally posted! do...

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own InuYasha...yet! Muahahahahahahahaha!  
  
(a/n: Hey! I wanted to let you all know that I am continue this story....I am not sure if I will put a song in each chapter though. So here is the story...)  
  
I Hate Everything About You  
  
Chapter 3 (finally!): Ashes to Ashes  
  
"Sango, where is InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he made dinner. Sango was polishing her boomerang...again. It was the only thing she had been doing since Kagome's passing.  
  
"I think he went to..." she trailed off and stole a glance at Shippo, who was sleeping curled up with Kilala and hugging a stuffed rabbit toy that Kagome gave him for his birthday. Miroku nodded to signal he understood what she meant. They all tried to not say anything in front of Shippo that related to Kagome.  
  
Just then InuYasha walked in. He didn't smile, but he did look a more at peace then he did before. He went over to Shippo and picked him up. "Come on, lets go." He said as he walked to the door. Shippo snuggled into InuYasha; ever since Kagome died he was like more like a father to him then a brother.  
  
"Go where?" questioned Sango as she got up and put her boomerang on her back (what is it called anyway??)  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. "To get the Jewel Shards! If we can defeat Naraku we might be able to get her back!" (a/n: No! I am not going to bring her back with the jewel!)  
  
"He's right. We should go." Miroku agreed as he got up and walked out the door, leaving the meal for Keade to eat when she got back. Sango followed silently.  
  
Later that night at the village...  
  
A green toad like being walked over to the graver marker. "So the young miko is dead?" Strong winds came and blew on the creature bringing water to its eyes from the pressure. "I think I should count that as a yes."  
  
And with that the creature plunged its hand into the dirt taking a handful of it. It brought the ashes and dirt to its green nose and smiled it. "Interesting...very interesting. These ashes are filled with hate. This should be pleasing to my lord!" taking a bit ore dirt the creature fled into the woods.  
  
Back with the gang.... (a/n: wow that sounded too much like Scooby-Doo!)  
  
They were all sitting around the campfire caught up in there thoughts. InuYasha broke the silence by pounding his fist into the hard ground.  
  
"How are we suppose to find the jewel shards now?" he cried  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at him in disbelief, Shippo was staring into the fire oblivious to the conversation they were having.  
  
"Is that all you care about InuYasha!?! The Jewel Shards?" screamed Sango who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"No I don't just care about the Jewel Shards!" he countered. "We get the shards then-"  
  
"We can get mama back." Shippo said quietly. He hugged the stuffed animal to him and kept looking at the fire. "We can get mommy back if we get the jewel and then we can all forget. We can forget that any of this every happened. We can forget watching her in the fire. We can forget that she was dead." He explained as he watched the fire with tears in his eyes. "We can all just forget." Everyone was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Suggested Miroku, breaking the silence. Everyone silently agreed. Sango slept on one side of the fire with Shippo curled up with Kilala.  
  
InuYasha looked around the campfire before jumping in the tree for a restless sleep.  
  
Back to the toad creature.... again....  
  
"These are the ashes of the priestess, my lord and this," said the toad as he held up a small black bottle. "is the potion that you need. You must use it once or it lose all its power."  
  
He reached out his clawed hand from white sleeve. "So this potion will let me control her?"  
  
"No, my lord, you can only control her rage," his master did not seem pleased with that so he quickly added the last part so he not be punished or worse...killed. "and since she died with great hate for the hanyou InuYasha, she can and will destroy him at your command."  
  
"Good...that is all that is needed. You may go."  
  
"Yes... Lord Naraku." The toad demon slipped into the darkness. (a/n: HA! Bet some of you thought it was Sesshomaru-sama!)  
  
Okay, I left you with a small cliffy. Sorry! Sorry! Anyway... hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to do. I do have I life. I know shock! Shock! Surprise! Surprise! I am still amazed sometimes too! Well anyway...me know what you think by sending me a review using that sexy little button down there. No...no not that one...a little to the left....a little more...almost....almost....yep that one! Lol  
  
~Tenshi~ 


	5. Awakening

A/n: Hey everyone! Hope you like the chapter. This is mostly going to be about Kagome and Naraku in this chapter. I forgot to put this in the first chapter cause I didn't think I was going to be continuing it, but Kagome is 17 because there will be sex in this story at some point or another and I don't want Kagome to be having sex at the age of 15. I just can't picture her doing that at that age and if I can't picture it I can't write it. Okay now that's enough, so on with the chapter!  
  
**I hate Everything About You**  
**Chapter Five:** Awakening  
  
Naraku took off his white baboon cloak and threw it on a chair by his bed. He carried the ashes of the former miko over to his bed and carefully spread them out on the black silk sheets. He poured the black liquid on the ashes. This potion would not only let him control her hate for InuYasha, but it would also make her have the powers of a demon. She would be stronger physically and spiritually. (That means that she has the power of any demon that he chooses plus her more developed miko powers.)  
  
"Rise fallen soul. The time has come for you to breathe again. Let the sun beat on your face. Let the wind blow through your heart. Rise fallen soul. Become one." Naraku chanted in a monotonous tone.  
  
The ashes started to glow neon blue before bursting into brilliantly white flames. The flames started to take the shape of a human body. When the flames subsided Kagome's naked body laid in front of Naraku's eyes. They traced the line of her body from to her toes, to her flat stomach, over her plump breast to her beautiful face. He watched as she woke. Her crystal orbs opened once more. She looked around for a minute and sat up. She turned to face Naraku, not caring that she left her body open for him to view.  
  
"Is this a dream?" she asked quietly after a few minutes of silence, looking at her hands and stretching her long graceful fingers. "I thought I died. I'm sure I died."  
  
"You did. I brought you back." He said.  
  
"Why?" She questioned.  
  
He prepared for this. He knew that she was one to always question others. He sat down at the on the edge of the bed. He wanted her to trust him. He _needed_ her to trust him for it to work right. She would have memories of him and he needed her to put them aside and work with him.  
  
"You want your revenge on InuYasha, do you not?" he simply stated. He knew of the events that happened. He was so kind enough to watch her funeral from afar. He wanted to make sure that she was dead and it wasn't just some well-planed rumor. He watched has her eyes darkened as she remembered why she was killed and who did it. Flashes of the events before her death passed through her mind.  
  
"Why do you want to help me? If I remember correctly you tried to kill us countless times."  
  
"If you remember correctly I never tried to directly kill you. You just happen to be there. I could not help that you traveled with my enemy." (a/n: I don't think that Naraku ever captured Kagome or anything so we are going with that. So it might be a lie, but that puts him in character then! Lol)  
  
Kagome thought about what he said. She went over every fight that she remembered that they had against him. He was right. He never attacked _her_. He attacked InuYasha and she got caught in the crossfire. "That is true. So you brought me back so you could use me to kill InuYasha for you?"  
  
In truth he was a little shocked by this statement, but quickly recovered. "Do you think I would do that to you."  
  
"Naraku I have known you since I was 15. Do you think I would fall for something like that?"

"You are smarter than you look." He looked at her lips. He was having trouble controlling himself. She has always been a beauty and he, along with other demons, has always lusted over her.  
  
"How long as it been since I died?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"I would say about a month." He said his eyes still on her red lips.  
  
"You brought me back to soon. You should have waited a few more months. It would have been more of a shock to him." She said matter-a-factly. He smirked at her cleverness.  
  
"True, but we have to train you first, before you can defeat InuYasha." He stated.  
  
"I never said that I would agree to it." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. His smirk grew, but his eyes darkened.  
  
"You never had a choice." He was surprised when she smirked at him.  
  
"And I never said that I wouldn't agree, Naraku."  
  
-=-=- 

As the months past Kagome had gotten stronger while InuYasha and the others were getting closer to completing the jewel. Naraku was now putting the finishing touches on his new masterpiece. He had finally chosen the power for her to have. He gave her power to control the element of water.  
  
Currently he was training a sweaty and slightly pissed off Kagome. They had been training harder and longer that day then they ever had before. He attacked her again and she dodged gracefully.  
  
"You're not moving fast enough." Naraku ordered coldly. HE attacked her again coming at her with a sword.  
  
"What are you talking about? That was a perfect dodge!" she stated letting her anger getting the better of her. He would have to hurt her if she started to get to angry.  
  
"I would watch your temper if I were you." He warned as he tried to get her sword out of her hand. Sweat was dripping from his well-toned body, he shirt long forgotten in the corner in rags, complements of Kagome.  
  
She growled as she bit her tongue to keep her temper in check. 'I know, I know.' She mentally said to herself.  
  
After a few more strikes and swings, Naraku finally knocked the sword out of her hand. She stared at him with her crystal eyes. He breath was coming in deep long gasps for air. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strains falling out here and there from all the movement.  
  
"You are holding your sword wrong still." He said in a low voice, taking in the sight before him. "Retrieve your sword." He ordered.  
  
Kagome picked the sword up off the ground. Her eyes never left his. He walked around her and came up behind her. He pressed his body against his and put it in the proper fighting position. He grasped her hands and showed them were they belonged.  
  
"You should hold it like this." he said, his breath flowing over her ear, making her shiver against his body.  
  
He started to lose his control, being this close to her. He dragged his lips from the end of her neck to below her ear. She shivered again she he kissed her there. He let go of the sword and let her drop it to the ground. She turned around and was met by his lips on hers. She gasped in surprise at the sudden contact. He took her surprise to his advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She started to kiss him back after she realized what was happening.  
  
She dragged her arms up his arms and around his neck. She tangled her hands in his long wavy black hair. Naraku pulled her against him liking the way that she moaned in his mouth. He left her mouth and trailed hot kisses down her neck.  
  
Something inside her said that it was wrong, that she still held feelings for InuYasha. There was also a voice that said that InuYasha killed her and that he was Kikyou's. She deserved to be happy and there was nothing wrong with what she was doing with Naraku, but still...that one voice wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the pressure of Naraku's lips on hers. She opened up willingly. Their tongues battled for dominance. She pushed that little voice out of her head. It didn't matter...right?  
  
-=-=-  
  
Later that night Kagome sighed as she sank into the hot spring. She ducked under the warm water, letting it relax up her sore body. He leaned against the stone side and closed her eyes. She heard movement in front of her.  
  
"Hello Kagura." She in a calm voice.  
  
"Tried?" Kagura asked as she undressed and stepped into the pool of warm water. Kagome moaned and ducked under water.  
  
As the months had passed the two young women found comfort in each other. When Kagura came back from a battle Kagome would help heal her wounds and when Kagome couldn't get an attack of a move correct Kagura would help her so Naraku wouldn't get angry with her. They formed a bond of sister hood which reminded Kagome so much of Sango.  
  
When Kagome popped up Kagura was already washing her hair. "I am taking that as a yes."  
  
"Training was horrible today. He has never fought like that with me and for that long." She sighed as he took the shampoo from Kagura.  
  
"He is getting you ready." Kagome just nodded and continued to wash her long hair.  
  
After the girls were finished with their bath, they dressed and brushed each other's hair. Kagome got up after Kagura finished with hair. Kagura offered her hand to help her and she great fully took it.  
  
"Come, I have something I want to give you." Kagura stated, giving her one of her rare smiles that didn't end with someone dying. Kagome fallowed her to her room.  
  
As they entered the room, Kagome went to sit on her friend's bed and waited. Kagura came out of her closet hold something wrapped in white paper. Kagura handed it to her.  
  
"Here, I think this might come in handy." She said, her face emotionless yet her eyes full of mischief.  
  
Kagome carefully unwrapped the present. He eyes got wide when she saw it. She fingered the beautiful Chinese style dress. It was made from a strong black material. She picked it up and a small bungle of silver bracelets fell out. Then at the bottom of the package was a hand piece of silver. The ring piece of it had a water lily made out of diamonds. In the center of it stood a shappire.She held it up close to her eyes and could of swore that there was movement within the blue stone.  
  
"Why?" was the only thing that she managed to get out of her mouth as she gaped at the gift.  
  
"You will need it later, trust me."  
  
-=-=-  
(We are now with the InuYasha and the rest of the rat pack.)  
  
"InuYasha can't we stop? I'm tried!" whined Shippo from Miroku's shoulders.

Shippo, even though he was still traumatized by his mother's death, started to come back to normal at times. Though one could still find him at night whimpering and looking for his mother's warmth in his sleep and sometimes you would find him crying silently holding the stuffed animal that he treasured so much.  
  
InuYasha looked around, expanding his senses. He knew that the kit, as well as the rest of the gang was tired, but something seemed off. His human side told him that they should let them rest a bit but his demon side, which was acting more fatherly towards Shippo after Kagome's passing, told him it was not safe.  
  
"No, just a bit longer. Something isn't right here." he stated as he sniffed the air noticing that it started to get a moist scent.  
  
"So you noticed it too, InuYasha." Miroku said as he came up from behind Sango. She watched his hand as he walked by her.  
  
Suddenly Kilala jumped off Sango's shoulder and turned into her battle form. She hissed loudly at something unseen in front of them. InuYasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its holder and it formed into the legendary fang.  
  
"Naraku, we know you're there so why don't you just stop hiding so we can end this!" he growled as he looked around area.  
  
They heard a deep chuckling coming from their right. "Not this time InuYasha."  
  
"Then why did you come?" InuYasha sneered.  
  
"I think I have something that you might like to see."  
  
"What could you possibly have that I would want besides the jewel?"  
  
"Miss me?"   
-=-=-  
  
A/N: Okay so a lot happened in this chapter...kinda sortta. We got Kagome back in the picture now, we got her a new friend, and she even got kissed (Even though it was by Naraku Trust me, it wasn't something that made me feel all warm and fluffy inside either. Sorry to anyone out there that like him.) Which brings us to the next topic: I do not, repeat, DO NOT want any flames due to the Naraku/Kagome fluff. It had to be put in there, you know, to 'liven' it up'. gasps Oh look! A review button! What ever shall we do with it? I guess the only way to find out is to press it!

** Information About Next Chapter For Concrete Angel! **

I am working on the next chapter for Concrete Angel. I am having a tiny writers block with it, so please bare with me. I wrote something but i just like this part in it and i don't kow what to do about it. Just wanted to update you guys on that. I promis i will try to get it up soon. I can't promis it will be up next week cause we have a class trip to washington D.C and this weekend (memorial day) i am going down the shore and there is no computer there! 0.0 What kind of mini-vaction is that if there is no fanfiction?! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO!


	6. Slipping Through My Fingeres

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Six: Slipping Through My Fingers

By: Nora Wall

Lyrics: Slipped Away

Artist: Avril Lavigne

The battle against Kagome was probably the hardest thing that InuYasha has ever done in his life. It was like a stab to the chest every time their swords hit against each other. It seem to last forever. He couldn't wait for it to be over but at the same time he never wanted it to end because he wasn't sure when the next time he would see her would be.

He didn't understand what happened to her. It was like she was there but at the same time she wasn't. It was his Kagome's body, but it wasn't his Kagome's heart. It was in there somewhere he just had to find it. It had to be. The only evidence was that she went out of her way to make sure that Shippo and the others wouldn't get hurt. When Shippo finally got out of Sango's arms he sprinted his ways towards Kagome. Kagome and InuYasha were right in the middle of battle and of course this was easier. Shippo jumped towards Kagome just as she was about to attack InuYasha again. Kagome quickly stopped the attack and used her new powers to block the attack from him and push him back to Sango. She then set up a wall of water around them so none of them would get out. Because of that act InuYasha knew she was in there and he was going to get her back!

_Na na, na nanana, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh its so sad_

InuYasha adjusted himself against the outside wall of Keade's hut. He looked up at the clear sky, the stars starring back at him. He sighed as he subconsciously rubbed his right arm. Kagome had gotten a really some really good hits on him and for some reason he kept getting the feeling that she was holding back. He winced as his hand hit the tender spot. He wouldn't let anyone tend to his wounds unless it was a life or death situation and even then he was grumpy about it. He didn't want anyone to think that they could take Kagome's place.

He missed her so badly. Sometimes when he and Shippo would get in a fight and Shippo would start crying his body would tense up in anticipation of the 'Sit' command. It never came though. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he missed it. He always loved to get Kagome mad. When she was it she always gave off this spicy scent that tickled his nose. He would give anything just to hear her say that one word one more time.

All he wanted was to hold her one more time.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

He knew it was his entire fault that she died. He could of done something! Anything! He never got to tell her that he was sorry. Didn't she know that that day haunts his dreams? Every time he closes his eyes he real lives that moment. He can still hear the sounds of her body slamming in to that metal cart (he means the car). He can still smell her blood and if he tried hard enough he can still hear her last breath escape her lungs.

Tears started to weld up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He couldn't let the others see him like this. He was their pack leaders and the pack leaders have to stay strong in front of the other members. It was hard to control it though. Everything seemed to be related to Kagome or remind him of Kagome. He knew that nothing would ever be the same even if they did get the real Kagome back. There would always be that day standing in the way.

_The day that you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same, oh_

_Na na_

_Na nana na na_

All he wanted was for her to know how much she loved him. He should of told her or done something to make her see if that he didn't hate her. He never got to kiss her again. He never got to relive the feel of her lips against his. He leaned his head against the wall with his face towards the sky. He closed his amber eyes, trying to recall the some happy moment he had with her.

**'The lighting blinded her for a second and then it was to late. She turned to see car lights in her eyes. She screamed as the car it her full on. InuYasha watched helplessly as he saw her bloody body flew and hit the back windshield of a parked car on the side of the road.' **

His body jumped as the memory came back to him without warning. He shook his head to rid it from his mind. Why did his mind have to be so cruel to him as to not even relive a second of a happy memory with her?

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye in the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again,_

_I know that I can't _

He let a tear fall and he glared up at the sky as though blaming it all on it. Why did everything in his life have to turn out for the worst? Were the fates playing some kind of cruel game with his life? Every time he found happiness it was ripped from him. He learned his lesson! He should have been more careful with her! He shouldn't have taken the fact that he knew she was always going to be around for granted.

_I have had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why?_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Was it ever going to be like it was? Would he ever get to hold her again or would she be unreachable forever? He felt his heart stop as a thought ran across his mind. What....what would happen if she choose Naraku? What happens if she falls for the sick bastard?? He would never get her back! He heard the patter of footstep and sniffed the air. It was Shippo. He turned and looked at the small demon child.

Shippo dragged the large stuffed animal over to InuYasha. He surprised him by climbing into his lap and snuggling into his stomach. InuYasha looked down at the young child, not sure what to do. He carefully put his arms around him.

"We'll get mama back, right?" Shippo asked quietly.

"You bet runt." He replied.

"When we do everything will be the same." He said with a yawn.

"I hope so, Shippo. I hope so." He muttered. He knew though...it would never be the same.

_The day, you, slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_No_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh._

"I miss her." The young cub muttered as he fell asleep. InuYasha looked down at the cub then back up at the sky.

_Na na, na nana, na na_

_I miss you..._

__

__

__

a/n: Well here it is! Chapter six! Sorry for not putting in a battle scene but I can't write those well and I couldn't think of what to put there. I'm so sorry! Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review!

Nora Wall


End file.
